Mario Kart 64
iQue Virtual Console |genre = Platform game |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESBR: Everyone |platform = Nintendo 64, Wii |media = Nintendo 64 Cartridge, Virtual Console Download |pregame = Super Mario Kart (1992) |nxtgame = Mario Kart: Super Circuit (2001) }} Mario Kart 64 is the second installment in the Mario Kart series, being the first in the series to use 3D graphics. It was released in 1997 on Nintendo 64, and 2007 on Virtual Console. Mario Kart 64 features some changes in characters and new courses. Gameplay To drive, the player must steer with the joy stick, holding the A button to accelerate. The B button is used for breaking, and can also be used to drive in reverse. Item use is controlled by the Z button. The R button is used to jump, which can allow the kart to turn tight corners. If the player turns too much or too quickly, of if they turn side to side, it will result in the player sliding and spinning out of control, which makes the kart stop for a few seconds. Instead of the five laps which we seen in Super Mario Kart the races are now three laps, due to longer courses. As well as shortened races, the terrain of the race track is no longer flat, but features different types of terrain. Carried over from Super Mario Kart are the Item Boxes. Spinning in a style similar to a game of roulette. There are four cups to race in, the Mushroom Cup, Flower Cup, Star Cup. and the Special Cup. The cups are then divided into three engine classes which the player picks from when choosing the mode. The Engine Classes are 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. There is an unlockable mode called Mirror Mode, which allows the player to race on mirrored versions of the courses increasing the level's difficulty. In order to unlock Mirror Mode, the player must complete all of the cups in the engine class 150cc. The player will know when they have an extra mode when the titled screen changes. There is also a Time Trials mode and a Battle Mode, which allows the player to race in different scenarios that don't require racing. In the Time Trial mode, the player races against their own past times, which are represented by a ghost of themselves. In battle mode, the players start with three balloons, which represent life. When a player gets hit by an item, or a heavy weight character runs into them, they lose a balloon. When one player has lost all of their balloons, they turn into a bomb, when all players but one turn into a bomb, the remaining player wins. Main race tracks Battle Arenas Gallery Screenshots File:Title Screen - Alternate - Mario Kart 64.png MK64 Character Select.jpg MK64 D.K.'s Jungle Parkway 7.jpg MK64 D.K.'s Jungle Parkway 8.jpg MK64 Yoshi Valley 2.jpg MK64 Toad's Turnpike.jpg Items Gallery In most modes, there are items. To get an item, you must run into an Item Box. There are several items that you can shoot at other racers to help you gain a lead, or in battle mode, to score a point. File:Banana (Mario Kart 64).png|A Single Banana File:Banana Bunch (Mario Kart 64).png|A Banana Bunch File:Green Shell (Mario Kart 64).png|A Green Shell File:Triple Green Shells (Mario Kart 64).png|The Triple Green Shells File:Red Shell (Mario Kart 64).png|A Red Shell File:Triple Red Shells (Mario Kart 64).png|The Triple Red Shells File:Blue Shell (Mario Kart 64).png|A Blue Shell File:Lightning Bolt (Mario Kart 64).png|The Lightning Bolt File:Mushroom (Mario Kart 64).png|A Mushroom File:Triple Mushrooms (Mario Kart 64).png|The Triple Mushrooms File:Golden Mushroom (Mario Kart 64).png|A Golden Mushroom File:Power Star (Mario Kart 64).png|A Power Star File:Boo (Mario Kart 64).png|The Boo item File:Fake Item Box (Mario Kart 64).png|A Fake Item Box Miscellaneous File:Title Screen (Mario Kart 64).png|The title screen for Mario Kart 64 File:Item Box (Mario Kart 64).png|An Item Box Marty the Thwomp.png|"Marty" the green thwomp. Beta Mario_Kart_64_Beta_01.gif MarioKartDriversPreRelease.jpg|Kamek would have once been playable in Mario Kart 64 and Wario looks slightly different. Kart2.jpg|Beta Boos External links *Website where players can post their best times. Trivia *This was originally going to be called Super Mario Kart R, but got changed to Mario Kart 64 because of Sonic R on the Sega Saturn. Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Mario Kart 64